Out of the Chair
by pathopoeia
Summary: Jim locks down the bridge to have some 'alone time' with Spock. Set during my other fic, Icarus but can be read as a standalone piece of smut. Slash, smut, Spirk pairing.


**Out of the Chair**

Set during the last chapter of my Spirk fic, Icarus, but can be read as a standalone piece of smut.

* * *

Spock reached the bridge, the doors of the turbolift sliding quietly open. The lights were dimmed, most of the consoles off as the _Enterprise_ was still docked above Earth. He could see the top of Jim's hair over the top of his chair.

"Jim?"

Jim spun around on his chair with a wicked grin lighting up his face. He was dressed in his uniform, slightly rumpled as if he had slept in it. Judging by the way his hair was sticking up, Spock deduced that that was exactly what had happened.

"I see you got my message." The dark tone to Jim's voice sent an involuntary shiver down Spock's spine. Jim felt it through their bond and his grin widened. He crooked a finger. "Come here."

Spock went obediently to his Captain's side, eyes closing as Jim slipped his hands under Spock's shirt and traced the warm skin beneath. Jim pulled the shirt up so he could kiss down the lines of Spock's gently muscled stomach, fingers squeezing the edges of his hips.

"Jim-"

"I've locked down the bridge," Jim said triumphantly against Spock's hip, "No one is coming up here. Well, apart from _you_. And hopefully me."

Spock raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"I find this idea most agreeable."

Jim tugged Spock down so the vulcan was straddling his lap.

"I bet you do."

Jim licked Spock's lips, teasing and pulling away when Spock tried to kiss him. He licked the corners of his mouth, along his smooth jaw and biting down hard on his collarbone. Green blood rose to the surface, and Jim licked it clean, yanking Spock's shirt over his shoulders. Spock's eyes were full of desire, and Jim kissed him hard on the mouth, digging his nails into Spock's back with a moan. Spock pressed his forehead to Jim's, panting as Jim's hands worked at the zipper of his trousers.

"Get up." Spock got up and almost staggered over as Jim pulled his trousers and underwear down to his ankles. He blinked at Jim in surprise. While they had always been passionate, Jim had never really been rough with him. Spock realised by the frantic beating of his own heart that he rather _liked _it. Jim stood in front of him and kissed him again, more softly. Spock stroked the back of his neck gently, moaning as Jim pushed his tongue into his mouth.

Jim moved him around, pushing Spock face first onto the chair and running his hands along Spock's ribcage. There was a green flush to his ears and so Jim leant over and kissed them, biting the pointed tip and kissing down the back of his neck.

"You're so..." Jim kissed down the line of Spock's spine, "Goddamn..." a kiss at the base of his spine, hands teasing, "_gorgeous_."

Spock found himself unable to speak.

Jim pressed his forehead to Spock's back, his breath hot against skin. Spock's heart was hammering in his chest, as the sound of Jim's trousers dropping to the floor reached his ears, his breath catching in his throat as Jim placed a bracing hand around Spock's hip and thrust inside him with a low moan.

"Jim..." he breathed, closing his eyes in ecstasy as Jim's free hand traced gentle patterns on his back. Jim thrust in response and a low purr emanated from Spock's chest. Jim's hand reached around, grabbing Spock in deft, strong strokes and Spock almost fell off the chair in surprise.

"Careful," Jim chuckled and sped up, every quiet moan and intake of breath that Spock made sending a shock of pleasure through him.

Spock closed his eyes and sent the pleasure he felt through their bond, and Jim gasped, quickening his thrusts.

"_Jim_-"

The climax rushed through them both, Spock falling into the chair properly this time and Jim collapsing half on top of him, nuzzling Spock's neck.

"That was..." Jim said breathlessly.

"Extremely pleasurable." Spock finished, wondering when his legs would stop shaking so he could attempt to stand. Jim smiled against Spock's neck and shuffled upright, pulling his trousers and underwear back up and admiring the view of Spock completely limp in his chair.

"Spock." he said.

"Jim?" Spock's voice was muffled as his face was still pressed against the back of the chair.

"You got my chair messy."

Spock did not answer, as there was an obvious note of pride in Jim's voice and he was evidently teasing him. Nevertheless, Spock moved around to wipe the mess off with his shirt and pulled his clothes back on. He attempted to straighten his hair but had the distinct feeling that it was still messy.

Jim smiled and kissed Spock's nose.

"_Out_ of the chair, Commander."

Spock couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.


End file.
